


Fear

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma





	Fear

She was stressed even if she didn't show it. She had a reputation as a cold-blooded killer to maintain. Ty Lee should have been there quite a long time ago.

'I hope you weren't with those circus freaks again.'

'Oh, no, I wasn't.'

The panicked note in Ty Lee's voice delighted her.

'I know they're in town, no need to lie to me.'

Delicious fear. Ty Lee's fear was the best of them all.

She got closer to her and caressed Ty Lee's face with her fingertips. Her lips curved in a smile.

'Because you know what happens when you lie to me.'

Ty Lee was trembling and she knew it wasn't fear.


End file.
